Sans L'Amour Übersetzung
by TheClash82
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung von kingsmeadroads fantastischer Story.
1. Prolog

**Sans L'Amour  
**

Diese FF gehört **kingsmeadroad**, ich hab mich nur an die (hoffentlich einigermaßen erträgliche) Übersetzung gewagt. :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PROLOG

Sie wusste es würde passieren. Jeden Tag hatte sie es näher und näher kommen sehen. Und jetzt war es nur noch Augenblicke entfernt. Sie wusste sie hatte dort zu sein und sie wusste, sie würde hin gehen.

Es schien erst gestern gewesen zu sein, dass sie mit ihm zusammen war. Und jetzt, plötzlich, gerade heute, starb er.

Sie hatte viele Male versucht ihn zu sehen, ohne dass es einen Unterschied machte.

Und jetzt, plötzlich, war es zu spät. Sie konnte nicht zu ihm gehen und ihn küssen, für immer hoffen, er würde bei ihr bleiben und sie jede Nacht lieben. Er würde niemals ihr Kind aufziehen. Er würde niemals dessen Namen wissen. Er würde niemals dessen Gesicht sehen.

Sie stand auf und lief in die Winkelgasse. Sie apparierte geradewegs vor das Zauberei-Ministerium und ging hinein, gab sich als Besucherin aus. Sie griff die Marke und hoffte das Beste.

Der Fahrstuhl ging abwärts. Sie trieb ihn an, schneller und schneller, doch es machte keinen Unterschied. Der Fahrstuhl hatte nur eine Geschwindigkeit. Sie stolperte heraus, fühlte sich krank, am Boden, und sie fing an zu rennen, bemerkte entlang des Weges, dass das Ministerium verlassen war. Es gab keine Wachen, nichts was ihr im Weg stand.

Sie waren alle bei der Hinrichtung.

Sie rannte weiter, wusste wo die Hinrichtung stattfand, stieg die Treppe hinauf.

Sie erreichte die Tür am Ende des Korridors rechtzeitig. Sie warf sie auf und trat hinaus.

Eine kalte Brise traf sie, während die Wolken über sie hinweg flogen.

Sie lief durch die Menschenmenge um ihn zu sehen, wie er auf der Plattform stand, den Blick von dem lauten Raunen, den abscheulichen Gesichtern abgewandt.

Er war unschuldig, kapierten sie das nicht!

Er sah sich um und sein Blick blieb an ihr haften. Ihre Augen verschwammen und Tränen strömten.

Sie wischte sie weg und trat näher. Die Menge war still als seine von Schmerz geplagten Schluchzer die Stille vor dem Sturm über ihnen durchbohrten.

Er hatte ihr immer versprochen, nur zu weinen wenn alles verloren war und es keinen Ausweg gab. Sie konnte ihm nur zustimmen, als sie zu den zwölf Leuten sah die in einer Reihe standen, jeder von ihnen bereit, ihn zu töten.

Er öffnete den Mund, während die letzten paar Sekunden seines Lebens davon liefen.

„Ich liebe dich Draco!" schrie sie.

„Hermione! Ich LIEBE dich! ICH LIEBE DICH AUCH!"

„Draco, nein, BITTE stirb nicht, ICH LIEBE DICH!"

„Ich liebe dich auch Hermione, ICH LIEBE DICH A-"

Arme griffen nach ihr als sie anfing zu schreien, als sie versuchte ihn zu erreichen. Plötzlich strömte Regen, Blitze leuchteten auf und Donner grollte.

Widerhallende, weiße Lichter und Strahlen von Feuer schossen aus zwölf einzelnen Zauberstäben. Innerhalb von Sekunden fiel sein Körper, durchnässt, gemartert.

Er war tot bevor er am Boden aufschlug. Und es war der Schmerz der ihn umgebracht hatte. Ein Sekundenbruchteil von Schmerz, der deinen Körper zerreisst.

Des Henkers Zauberspruch. Mit zwölf von diesen war der Schmerz noch nicht einmal vorstellbar.

Blut strömte von der Plattform, vermischte sich mit dem Wasser. Sein blondes Haar war rot gesprenkelt. Seine Arme aufgeschnitten und verschrammt, Wasser lief über seine Finger.

Und innerhalb einer Sekunde gewann sie jedes einzelne Quäntchen Kraft zurück, das sie jemals besessen hatte. Sie befreite sich von ihnen und lief zur Plattform. Sie hatte sich niemals so alleine gefühlt, so verloren, so von Schmerz erfüllt.

Wie konnte jemand so unschuldiges einfach umgebracht werden, ohne überhaupt eine Chance zur Erklärung zu erhalten?

In der modernen Welt, warum gab es solch eine Grausamkeit, solch einen Mangel an Verteidigung? Solch einen Hass? Sie kniete vor seinem gebrochenen, verschrammten Körper.

Und sie küsste ihn. Der Regen schlug auf sie nieder, sie hielt seinen Kopf fest, sie drückte ihn an sich und sie weinte. Die Menge, vorher so still, keuchte. Mehrere Frauen begannen zu weinen. Ihre Lippen gegen seine verursachten eine bedeutende Reaktion, die selbst Liebeserklärungen nicht bewirken könnten. Es bedeutete, dass sie ihn geliebt hatte, und er sie. Es bedeutete, dass die Behauptungen wahr waren. Er war unschuldig.

Minuten zu spät betrat ein Mann den Innenhof. Blitze erhellten sein Gesicht. Es war Harry Potter. Er ging weiter und sah jedem in die Augen. Er sah die zwölf Henker. Er blickte zu ihnen. Seine Charakterzüge zerflossen mit dem Regen, der Himmel war dunkel. Er ging zur Plattform und berührte Hermiones Kinn. Er übergab ihr ein Notizbuch, die Kanten ausgefranst, das Leder alt und verschrammt. Sie starrte ihn an.

Und sie küsste Draco erneut. Sie küsste seine Lippen, seine Wangen, seine Stirn. Sie stand auf, ihre Beine zitterten. Harry schwang seinen Zauberstab und Dracos Körper erhob sich von der Plattform. Tröpfchen von Blut liefen von seiner Stirn und trafen den Boden. Die Henker wichen ihnen aus, bewegten ihre Füße.

"Habt ihr Angst, dass es euch kontaminiert?" fragte ihre heisere Stimme, "wegen euch ist ein anderer unschuldiger tot. Weil ihr immer denkt, dass ihr Recht habt. Wenn ihr nicht falscher liegen könntet. Wegen euch ist sein Leben vorbei. Wenn es gerade eben erst hätte anfangen sollen. Und ein anderer Mann geht davon, frei. Ihr seid alle Mörder. Ihr redet über Voldemort und seine schlechten Taten. Aber ihr seid genau so schlecht, genau so teuflisch. Genau so unsittlich."

Tränen zusammen mit dem Regen liefen ihr Gesicht hinab, und Harry geleitete sie fort, mit Dracos Körper an ihrer Seite schwebend. Einmal das Erdgeschoss des Ministeriums erreicht, apparierten sie.

Einige Stunden später, auf Dracos Bett in Malfoy Manor liegend, nahm sie das Notizbuch aus ihrer Tasche und öffnete es. Da, auf der ersten Seite, standen drei Worte. "Ich liebe dich."

Und in diesem Moment wusste sie, sie war zuhause. Sie blätterte die Seite um und begann ihre Geschichte zu lesen. Ihre Geschichte und seine.


	2. Kapitel 1 Winkelgasse

Ich weiß, es hat ewig gedauert… tut mir echt leid, aber ich hatte sehr wenig Zeit und die Kapitel sind doch recht lang. :)

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Bruni, weil sie meine Versuchsperson ist. lol

Ein dickes Dankeschön geht außerdem an Gary, der so nett war mir bis jetzt (es ist 05:10 Uhr morgens hehee) mit ein paar kniffeligen Sätzen zu helfen.

Huldigt ihm, besucht seine Seite www dot myspace dot com slash garylucasuk und genießt Musik vom feinsten. ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**KAPITEL 1 - Winkelgasse**

Nie im Leben Ron, dachte Hermione. Keine Chance. Ich habe Angst vor kleinen Räumen und du willst, dass ich mich in SCHORNSTEINEN herumtreibe! Ah ah. Keine Chance.

Ron lachte als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah. "Hermione, es wird dir ausgezeichnet gehen." sagte er sanft zu ihr.

„Warum können wir nicht apparieren?" fragte sie. Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Familientradition. Und du hasst es wenn Dinge dich erschöpfen. Ich denke du solltest das hier machen." beschwatzte er sie.

„Ja. Ich eigentlich auch." Und damit trat sie in die Feuerstelle, ließ ihre handvoll Flopulver fallen und murmelte „Winkelgasse".

Sie eilte den Schornstein nach oben, etwas verängstigt. Sie zog ihre Ellbogen ein, schloss die Augen fest und fing leise zu summen an um sich selbst abzulenken. Eine Minute später landete sie auf dem Boden in der Winkelgasse. Gott sei Dank, dachte sie.

Ron folgte direkt, und Ginny kurz darauf. „Kann ich euch und Harry in etwa einer Stunde zum Mittagessen treffen? Dann haben wir Zeit um unseren Kram zu kaufen." Sie nickten ihr zu und winkten, bevor sie selbst los liefen um Harry zu finden. „Wie kommt er hier her?" fragte Hermione. „Appararieren. Hat vor ein paar Tagen seinen Test bestanden, ich schätze er hat das Recht sich ein wenig zu zeigen." Sie nickte und lächelte als Harry vor ihnen landete, appariert aus dem Nichts. Er umarmte Ron flüchtig und küsste Hermione auf die Wange. „Wie läuft's? Tut mir leid, dass ich euch eine Weile nicht gesehen hab, ich habe Godric's Hollow in Ordnung gebracht und versucht einige Dinge zu verstehen und dergleichen. Was war los? Und wo ist Ginny?" fragte er.

"Ginny trifft uns in etwa eineinhalb Stunden zum Mittagessen im Kessel." sagte Hermione zu ihm. „Und es war nicht viel los, es war ruhig. Ich nehme an du hast gehört, dass Draco Malfoy komplett verschwunden ist, dass ihn niemand finden kann?" meinte Ron.

„Seine Mutter ist gestorben, wisst ihr?" sagte Harry spontan, vielleicht auch gleichgültig.

„Ich wusste es nicht" meinte Hermione. „Wie?"

„Scheinbar als sie von der Anlage apparierten, Narcissa wurde getötet weil er versagt hat. Wie auch immer! Lasst uns unseren Kram besorgen und dann zum essen mit Ginny gehen. Auch wenn es eher wie Abendessen ist, es ist jetzt fast 16 Uhr!" lachte Harry. Hermione und Ron schlossen sich ihm an und sie wanderten die Gasse hinunter und besorgtern viele verschiedene Dinge, die sie für ihr letztes Jahr in Hogwarts brauchen würden. Federn, Tinte, Bücher. Sie seufzten wenn sie daran dachten wie normal das Leben manchmal weiter lief.

Selbst Ron hatte Geld zum ausgeben. Da hatte er seinem Ferienjob bei Florean Fortescue zu verdanken, der wieder eröffnet hatte. Sie winkten ihm zu als sie vorbei gingen und nahmen ihr kostenloses Eis trotz der kühlen Brise erfreut an.

Harry hatte sich nur wegen Dumbledores Briefen an ihn und die anderen dazu entschlossen, nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren. Sein Held hatte ihm gesagt er solle zurückgehen. Nicht für sich, sondern für alle anderen. Die Ausbildung beenden und noch ein weiteres Jahr in Sicherheit bleiben… also hatte Harry zugestimmt. Er hatte seine Angelegenheit in eine Reihe gebracht sobald er 17 geworden war, Godric's Hollow repariert und regelrecht neu aufgebaut. Er hatte mit Ginny über ihre Beziehung gesprochen und ihr gesagt, dass er sie noch immer genauso liebte wie vorher. Und für den Fall seines verfrühten Todes hatte er Briefe an alle geschrieben, Anweisungen und alles was er besaß verschiedenen Leuten hinterlassen. Er fühlte sich so alt während er das alles machte.

Eine Weile später trafen sie sich mit Ginny zum "Mittagessen", beladen mit Paketen und Taschen, zurück im Tropfenden Kessel. Sie fanden kein Ende bis acht Uhr abends, dann alberten sie die halbe Nacht in der Winkelgasse herum. Sie lachten über alte Zeiten und tranken ein paar Sachen die sie nicht hätten trinken sollen, dann zogen sie sich zurück für die Nacht.

Sie erwarteten, dass ihnen einiges an Ärger folgen würde, egal wohin sie gingen. Harry hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Menge Leute die ihm folgten. Ihn verfolgten aber ihm nicht schadeten, gut und böse.

Er war es Leid keine Privatsphäre zu haben. Niemand war darauf aus ihn zu erschießen, sowieso war er viel zu vorsichtig. Er hatte das Scrimgeour und dem Orden des Phönix erklärt. Aber erfolglos. Leute verfolgten ihn weiterhin und dem zufolge auch Hermione und Ron. Auch wenn Hermione es nicht wusste, ihre Talente waren in der Tat bemerkt worden, und es gab Mitglieder des Ordens und ebenso Offizielle des Ministeriums die versuchten herauszufinden was sie am besten tun würde. Momentan, im Orden, erledigte sie allerlei Dinge ohne zu fragen oder sich zu beschweren, aber sie alle fühlten, dass es etwas Besseres für sie gab, etwas mehr… vollkommen. Sie hatten sie gefragt was sie von ihnen wünsche. Sie sagte sie würde alles tun und so wurde sie ihr Chefheiler, ansässige Kräuterexpertin (mit Neville, der dem Orden bei trat nachdem er 17 geworden war), Tränkemeisterin (nachdem Snape gegangen war) und sogar, wenn McGonagall nicht da war, eine brillante Verwandlungskünstlerin. Jeder brauchte sie, und sie war immer beschäftigt. Und es war genau so wie sie es mochte.

Snape war noch nicht zum Grimmauld Platz zurückgekehrt und nur sehr wenige vom Orden wussten wo er war. Auch wenn Hermione es Harry niemals erzählt hatte, sie war eine der wenigen Personen die informiert wurde. Bloß, weil sie sie brauchten um ihn zu heilen, da Poppy Pomfrey es nicht tun würde und in der Tat nicht könnte. Sie lag arbeitsunfähig in St Mungo nach dem sie während des Sommers fünfmal überwältigt worden war. Hermione hatte viel Zeit mit Snape verbracht und sie wusste über allem anderen, dass er unschuldig war. Schuldig der Verbrechen, aber unschuldig des Lebens. Er war nicht böse. Er versuchte zu tun was richtig war. Und auch wenn viele Mitglieder des Ordens das niemals akzeptieren würden, Hermione vermutete dass Harry es nach einiger Zeit akzeptieren würde. Seine Reaktion auf Draco Malfoy war Beweis genug.

Sie war müde als sie mitten in der Nacht erwachte, aber als sie ängstliche Schreie hörte war sie sofort hellwach. Sie griff ihren Zauberstab vom Tisch und trat aus ihrer Tür, zog sich den Umhang über ihre Klamotten. Sie war in ihnen eingeschlafen, realisierte sie jetzt. Sie traf Harry in der Halle und er nickte ihr zu. Er ging die Treppe als erstes hinunter und sie folgte ihm leise. Sie trennten sich am Ende und liefen jeder in eine andere Richtung um die Zimmer zu überprüfen. Das Inn war wegen der Ärgernisse in der Zaubererwelt fast leer. Sie trafen sich an der Tür wieder, als Ron und Ginny von der Muggelseite des Gebäudes zurückkamen. Dort draußen war nichts los, sie hatten sorgfältig gesucht. Die vier gingen in den Hof und betraten die Winkelgasse, die Sterne leuchteten ihnen den Weg und beschienen ihre Gesichter. Sie trennten sich und schauten sich um, vorsichtig. Sie konnten nicht viel sehen, aber weiter vorne war eine Rauferei im Gange. Sie bemerkten peruanisches Schwärze Pulver von Fred und George's Empire, und sie fluchten unter angehaltenem Atem. Hermione jedoch konnte etwas sehen. Dort war ein Bündel am Boden, und sie nahm wahr, dass es eine Person war. Als sich der Nebel lichtete, konnten sie eine Gruppe unmaskierter Menschen sehen die das Bündel traten, es anschrieen und noch unternahm der Mob nichts gegen Harry und seine Gruppe. Sie alle dachten, dass es seltsam war.

Hermione beobachtete die Männer, wie sie den Körper auf dem Boden traten, die Person verletzten, sie anzischten und anschrieen, sie einen Mörder riefen, einen Verräter. Harry traf keine Entscheidung was zu tun war und Hermione hielt es nicht mehr aus. Sie bewegte sich und warf eine große Auswahl unausgesprochener Zaubersprüche mit voller Wucht.

Sie rannte in Richtung des Körpers und Ginny folgte. Der Mann war mit Dreck verschmiert und trug einen schmutzigen Umhang, sie hoben ihn zwischen sich und trugen ihn zurück zum Inn. Harry und Ron blieben zurück um die Männer aufzuwecken nachdem sie sie festgebunden hatten.

Ginny öffnete die Tür zu Hermiones Zimmer als sie oben ankamen, und sie legten den Mann auf das Bett. Sie hatten ihn nie zuvor gesehen. Hermione hob den Umhang von seinem Körper und schrie beinahe auf. Sie kannte dieses blonde Haar, auch wenn es mit Dreck verschmiert war. Ginny sprang zurück als Hermione ihren Zauberstab zog und „Malfoy!" rief. Sie hielt den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. „Enervate."


	3. Kaptiel 2 Stur

**Ui ui, es tut mir leid, dass es SO eine Ewigkeit gedauert hat... aber ich hatte so gut wie überhaupt keine Zeit und an einigen Stellen habe ich für's übersetzen laaaange gebraucht. In diesem Kapitel geht mein Dank an Mallory, Danyell, Kim, Gary und Jake... auch wenn sie es nie lesen werden, da sie kein Deutsch verstehen. g Aaaaaber ohne ihre Hilfe wäre ich an einigen Stellen gescheitert ;) **

**KAPITEL 2 - STUR**

Draco Malfoy öffnete seine Augen und blickte auf den Zauberstab. Es war nicht eine Spur von Spott in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, nur Furcht. Hermione konnte den Schweiß auf seiner Stirn sehen, die Anspannung seines Körpers fühlen. „Was tust du hier Malfoy?" fragte sie. Er sah sie an, konzentrierte sich jedoch kaum auf ihr Gesicht und fuhr dann plötzlich auf. Hermione blieb stehen, beobachtete ihn und wich selbst nicht zurück. Ginny auf der anderen Seite aber wollte zu ihm gehen, doch Hermione hielt sie zurück. „Nicht bis er redet" sagte sie. Sie war viel stärker und härter geworden diesen Sommer, sie hatte Leute sterben sehen, während sie für den Orden arbeitete. Und ja, sie hatte getötet. Es schien nicht sie zu sein, und es kam ihr seltsam vor, dass Leute so „bescheiden" von ihr dachten. Sie war nicht überrascht, dass sie sich selbst dazu im Stande sah solch schlimme Dinge zu tun. Sie war überzeugt, unter Druck konnten es die meisten Leute.

Malfoy hörte auf sich zu erbrechen und sah sie an. „Hab Gnade.", sagte er. „Töte mich jetzt." Sie senkte ihren Zauberstab nicht, aber besah sich sein Tränenüberströmtes Gesicht genauer. „Was tust du hier?" fragte sie, „Sags mir. Und wenn du dann noch immer um Gnade ersuchst, erlöse ich dich von deinem Elend."

„Ich will gefunden werden. Ich will sterben. Ich kam hierher, weil ich wusste Potter ist hier. In der Zeitung stand gestern, dass er heute hierher kommen und bis zum nächsten Semester bleiben würde. Ich kam her um nach ihm zu suchen, aber diese Männer haben mich zuerst gefunden. Ich will sterben. Bitte, töte mich." antwortete er, und sie entschied seine Geschichte zu glauben. Alles basierte jedenfalls auf Fakten, sie hatte die Kommentare in der Zeitung selbst gesehen.

„Leg dich hin Malfoy." sagte sie, „Ich werde dich in kürzester Zeit geheilt haben und dann kannst du von hier verschwinden." fügte sie leise hinzu. Er versuchte aufzustehen. „NEIN! Ich werde es selbst tun, wenn du es nicht kannst!" sagte er und sprang auf. Er rannte auf sie zu, ein Wunder in seiner Verfassung, und griff ihren Zauberstab. Sie raufte mit ihm. Er konnte ihn nicht erwischen, sie wollte nicht, dass sich irgendjemand direkt vor ihrer Nase umbrachte. „Hör auf, hör auf du Idiot" schrie sie ihn an, und plötzlich brach er weinend zusammen und fiel vor ihr auf den Boden, eine tragische, bemitleidenswerte Figur gnadenloser Hoffnungslosigkeit. Sie kniete nieder, legte ihren Zauberstab zur Seite und sah Malfoy in die Augen.

„Ich werde dich das nicht tun lassen. Ich glaube eh nicht, dass du das wirklich willst. Das ist ein leichter Weg. Und du nimmst ihn nicht." sagte sie leise. Er schluchzte und schwankte auf dem Boden, und sie fand sich selbst neben ihm sitzend, ihre Arme um seine Schultern, seine Tränen tropften auf ihren beigen Pullover. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihre Brust und weinte und weinte und weinte. Er war eingeschlafen, als ein Tumult vor ihrem Zimmer losbrach. Sie sprach einen Schalldämmungszauber und Harry kam brüllend herein. Sie funkelte ihn an.

„Geht's dir noch gut? Es ist gut, dass ich einen Schalldämpfungszauber gesprochen habe. Sei ruhig." meinte sie abrupt. „Hermione, was zum Himmel tust du? Du hältst diesen Verräter als wäre er dein Geliebter!" kreischte Harry beinahe. Hermione seufzte sachte. „Ich werde dich bitten müssen zu gehen, wenn du dich nicht beruhigst. Hilf mir. Oder geh. Entscheide dich." sagte sie sanft. Er ging auf sie zu. "Was soll ich tun?" fragte er müde. "Wechsel die Bezüge auf meinem Bett. Sie sind voll mit Blut und Erbrochenem. Ginny, wirst du mir helfen ihn ins Badezimmer zu schaffen?" fragte sie und Ginny nickte widerwillig. Sie wollten keine Zaubersprüche benutzen und so trugen sie ihn selbst ins Badezimmer. Er schien leicht wie eine Feder.

„Erledigt, Hermione. Was willst du jetzt?" fragte Harry. „Ich möchte, dass ihr alle geht während ich ihn heile. Ich werde euch eine Nachricht schicken wenn ich fertig bin und er sich ausgeruht hat." sagte sie bestimmt, als Harry und Ron sie beide versuchten zu unterbrechen (Ron hatte an der Tür gestanden und die Prozedur mürrisch beobachtet). „Raus. Jetzt." beharrte sie. Sie gingen nur widerwillig und sie schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und ging ins Badezimmer, wo Draco Malfoy auf einem kleinen Teppich auf dem Boden lag. Leicht schüttelte sie den Kopf. _Er ist nur ein anderer Patient Hermione. __Nur einer mehr. _Sie ließ heißes Wasser in die Badewanne laufen und als sie die Temperatur prüfte, wachte Malfoy auf.

„Granger, was machst du?" fragte er. „Du musst dich waschen. Andernfalls werden sich die meisten dieser Schnitte entzünden. Komm, ich werde dir helfen." sagte sie sanft und half ihm, sich vom Boden hochzuziehen. Er schaute sie an, seine einst einschüchternden Augen nun dankbar für ihre Sorge. „Ich hab immer gedacht du wärst so stur und eigensinnig, Granger. Ich dachte nicht, dass du da draußen bist um irgendjemandem zu helfen." krächzte er, und sie zuckte mit den Schultern und lächelte. „Ich schätze jeder ändert sich in diesen Tagen. Möchtest du alleine gelassen werden?" fragte sie, wohl wissend, dass er wieder versuchen könnte sich umzubringen.

„Kannst du… mir helfen ein paar Klamotten auszuziehen? Meine Arme sind…" er brummte vor sich hin, wollte nicht klagen. „Ich weiß, dass es weh tut," sagte sie. „Komm her." Er trat näher an sie heran und sie öffnete seine Hemdknöpfe, bemerkte seine geschwollenen Finger und Handgelenke. Er versuchte das Hemd abzuschütteln, aber seine Schulter war in einem schlechten Zustand. Er fühlte sich als müsste er losheulen, als sie es von seinem Rücken zog. Plötzlich streckte sie ihre Hand aus und berührte die Peitschenspuren auf seinem unteren Rückenbereich. „Das ist nicht heute Nacht passiert" stellte sie fest als ihre kühlen Hände darüber strichen. „Nein. Ist es nicht." sagte er, seine Stimme klang beinahe völlig emotionslos. Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und ging zurück, um ihn herum. Sein Bauch und seine Brust waren ebenfalls in schlechter Verfassung.

Sie knöpfte seine Muggel Jeans auf und zog den Reisverschluss hinunter, und er schaffte es aus ihnen herauszutreten. Selbst seine Beine hatten hässliche Schläge abbekommen. „Ich denke, den Rest schaffst du allein." sagte sie und lächelte sanft. Er nickte ihr zu und sie wandte sich zum gehen, legte noch ein Handtuch auf die Heizung. „Granger?" fragte er und sie drehte sich erneut um. „Danke…" meinte er. Sie nickte und schloss die Tür.

Sie hörte ihn leicht stöhnen als das heiße Wasser in seine Wunden stach und sie wusste, welchen Schmerz er empfand. Sie bereitete etwas zu essen vor und wartete auf sein auftauchen. Sie hatte eine Nachricht an Harry geschickt, mit der Bitte um Ersatzkleidung, und Harry erfüllte diese Bitte, jedoch war bei den Sachen die er schickte keine geschriebene Antwort oder Notiz dabei. Malfoy kam nach etwa 25 Minuten aus dem Bad, mit frischen Tränen auf seinem Gesicht. Sie setzte ihn hin und sagte ihm er solle essen. „Es wird nachher jeden Schmerz um so vieles lindern." sagte sie. Er aß langsam, auch wenn er am verhungern war.

Als er fertig war wies sie ihn an, sich auf das Bett zu legen. Sie half ihm dort hin und setzte sich neben ihn. „Ich werde dich nicht anlügen. Dies hier wird sehr weh tun." Er nickte. "Ich weiß." Er zog die Ersatz Boxershorts an die Hermione ihm hinhielt und legte sich vorsichtig hin.

Sie fing an zu arbeiten, beginnend mit dem Oberköper über den sie mit ihren Händen fühlte, auf der Suche nach gebrochenen Knochen. Da waren zwei angeknackste Rippen die sie wirklich schnell heilte und das half sein flaches atmen zu bessern. Sie heilte Schnitte auf Brust, Bauch und Schulter und befreite ihn von allen Schwellungen. Sie heilte Schnitte auf seinen Beinen und Armen, und schmierte Salbe auf die Brandwunden an seinen Unterarmen und Schultern, auch wenn sie nicht wusste woher sie stammten. Er würde noch oft vor Schmerz zusammenzucken und verspannt sein und sie konnte nichts tun um diese Schmerzen von ihm fernzuhalten.

Nach etwa 30 Minuten half sie ihm, sich umzudrehen und schaute auf seinen Rücken. Die Wunden waren tief und rau. Sie verbrachte jeweils ein paar Minuten an jeder und nach fast einer dreiviertel Stunde war sie mit seinem gesamten Körper fertig. Sie bat ihn sich aufzusetzen und setzte sich hinter hin, ließ ihre Hände an seinen Seiten hinauf und hinunter gleiten um sicherzugehen, dass die Rippen und Organe okay waren. Sie prüfte seinen Hals, heilte einige Schnitte in seinem Gesicht und schließlich die Prellungen an seinem Kopf. Sie registrierte, dass er immer noch zusammenzuckte wenn er seine rechte Schulter bewegte und sie massierte sie ein paar Minuten sanft für ihn, dann wies sie ihn an ein wenig zu schlafen. Er sah sie mit müden Augen an und fühlte sich schrecklich. Er hatte sie wahrlich falsch beurteilt.

Nach einer Weile stürmte Harry ins Zimmer und weckte ihn unfreundlich. „Was tust du hier, Malfoy" fragte er. „Ich kam her um dich zu sehen. Ich hoffte, du würdest mich finden und umbringen." antwortete er und Harry ließ geschockt seinen Zauberstab sinken. „Warum zur Hölle solltest du dir dieses ganze Leid antun?" fragte er. „Weil ich nicht die Courage habe es selbst zu tun." gab Draco Malfoy zu. Harry sah ihn an. „Warum willlst du sterben?" meinte Harry. "Weil ich Angst habe." murmelte Malfoy.

"Angst vor was?" fragte Hermione. „Nach Hogwarts zurückzugehen." antwortete Malfoy und Rons Kinnlade fiel hinab. „Warum gehst du zurück?" wollte Hermione wissen und rückte näher an ihn heran. „Dumbledores Bitte. In einem seiner Briefe. Er bat mich, zurückzugehen. Ich wollte nicht wieder versagen." sagte er, Tränen in den Augen. "Du denkst, dich selbst umzubringen würde verhindern, dass du versagst?" meinte Harry spöttisch. Malfoy senkte den Kopf. Hermione bat sie zu gehen. "Bitte, geht." sagte sie. "Ich bin müde." Sie gingen erneut. Schweigend, verwirrt.

"Du bist kein 'Bösewicht', richtig?" fragte Hermione. Sie hatte es verstanden. „Nein.", murrte er. "Ich habe als Spion für Dumbledore gearbeitet seitdem Sirius Black ermordet worden war. Und ich habe dafür gebüßt. Habe meine Familie, meine Freunde verloren… alles. Und dann habe ich ihn ebenfalls verloren. Er wusste, ich würde ihn nicht töten, aber er wusste, dass Snape es tun musste. So starb er und ich floh. Voldemort erteilte mir eine Abfuhr, folterte mich in die Unterwerfung. Tötete meine Mutter. Überließ mich dem Tod. Und seitdem er herausgefunden hatte, dass ich noch immer lebe, hat er mich verfolgt…genauso wie der Orden des Phönix, aber jetzt hasst mich jeder. Die Öffentlichkeit weiß, dass ich bestimmt war es zu tun. Ich habe niemanden. Und wenn ich zurück zur Schule gehe, wird es noch schlimmer werden." endete er mickrig, und Hermione setzte sich wieder neben ihn.

„Versprich mir, dass du dich nicht umbringen wirst." sagte sie und er sah sie an. „Was interessiert dich das?" meinte er, das Flackern des alten Spottes in seinem Gesichtsausdruck. „Weil dann alle gewonnen haben. Wir kämpfen für jeden, und du bist auch jemand. Du kannst sie nicht gewinnen lassen." erwiderte sie. Er nickte und schenkte ihr ein zitterndes Lächeln, als er an seine Mutter dachte.

Sie stand auf und ging hinüber zur Couch. „Ruh dich aus," sagte sie, „Ich sehe dich morgen früh." Er nickte. „Granger?" fragte er weich als sie das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte. „Was?" meinte sie. „Warum hast du mir geholfen?" fragte er. "Weil es mein Job ist. Ich werde zur Heilerin ausgebildet. Ich denke, andernfalls hätte ich nicht geholfen." antwortete sie offen.

"Ich verstehe. Tja. Danke jedenfalls." sagte er und wunderte sich wie sie es hinbekam so eine brilliante Krankenpflege zu vollbringen, wo es doch so offensichtlich war, dass sie ihn noch immer hasste. Sie war total professionell. Sie nickte ihm zu und krabbelte auf die Couch. "Keine Ursache."

Als sie drei Stunden später, um neun Uhr, aufwachte, war er gegangen.


End file.
